She'll Be Fine, She's A Malfoy
by TheGirlUnderTheStairs
Summary: Talitha Malfoy is Draco's second child, a year younger than Scorpius. As she grows what will she be like, who will she be like? Starts with her first day being alive. Now that Talitha is at Hogwarts, what will happen? Will she still be as close to her brother? Will she actually make some friends? Talitha is in first year. '"You're that Malfoy girl, ain't ya?" She asked.'
1. Chapter 1 - Maybe Dolly's better

**For those of you who don't know how I do my Fanfictions - I will write a thank you or a little note up here and then I'll ask questions at the end, and I'd be grateful if anyone would answer them in a review.**

* * *

**This is my second Fanfiction, my other is called Like Me For Who I Am, Not What I Am. It is also a Next Gen story. It is currently in my character's second year at Hogwarts.**

Thank you for reading this and I hope you continue to read it when I update.

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Mummy?" A young Scorpius Malfoy asked his mother in a bed at St Mungo's hospital. Clinging onto his father's neck with his little hands, he peered into the bundle in his mother's arms.

"Yes, dear?" Astoria asked, looking up at her son.

"Dolly?" He asked, pointing to the bundle. Draco laughed at his son and sat on the bed where his wife's legs weren't.

"No, this is a baby, Scorpius." Draco said, Scorpius nodded to his father, and then looked back at the bundle. "Can you say 'baby'?"

"Dolly," Scorpius said while shaking his head as he chewed on his finger. Astoria laughed at how cute Scorpius was being.

"Scorpius, you know how Mummy got very fat?" She asked, Scorpius nodded. "And you know how everyone who visited was telling you to be a good boy when your little sibling came?" He nodded again. "And you know how you had to be very careful around Mummy's tummy?" He nodded.

"And you remember me telling you were going to meet your little sister today?" He nodded to his father. "And how I told you that she'd been in Mummy's tummy?" He nodded again, still chewing his finger.

"Well this is your little sister." Astoria said, looking down to the bundle.

"Dolly?" Scorpius asked, trying to look into the bundle.

"Yes, Scorpius." She smiled as she moved the blanket that covered the baby's face.

She was asleep and she had barely any hair, but the hair she did have was almost white. She had a pink suit on and you could see one of her tiny hands.

Scorpius carefully crawled over to the side of the baby that her head was on. He looked at her, then up at his mother and smiled.

"Dolly." He whispered and put his chewed finger to his mouth.

"That's right, she's sleeping." Astoria smiled. Scorpius kneeled over the baby and lightly kissed her forehead, then sat back and smiled to his father.

"Where is my Grand Daughter?" Narcissa whispered from the door. Draco stood and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and led her to the rest of his family. "Oh, she's beautiful." She whispered, then looked at Scorpius and picked him up. He cuddled into her shoulder but never took his eyes off his little sister.

"Has she got a name?" A voice asked from the door, Scorpius turned his head and looked at his Grand Father, then turned back to his sister.

"Not yet," Astoria said, smiling at her daughter.

"Are you going for a star?" Narcissa asked.

"I want to." Draco said. "I also want a flower for her middle name."

"That sounds nice." Astoria said to her husband.

"I'll pick the star, you can pick the flower?" Draco suggested. Astoria nodded and looked back to her daughter.

Narcissa had a hold of the new baby, she walked about the room with her, quietly whispering to her. Scorpius had climbed onto his mother's bed and cuddled into her side. When it was Lucius' turn, Draco expected him to turn her away. This was exactly what he did to Scorpius when he was born, but not with the new baby. He held her carefully and gently. Draco thought he might look uncomfortable holding a baby, but he looked very content, he was smiling down at her.

"Iris," Astoria said, breaking the silence.

"What did you say?" Narcissa asked.

"I want her middle name to be Iris." She said, stroking Scorpius' hair.

"Have you thought of a first name, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I thought, maybe Talitha?" He suggested.

"Why Talitha, dear?" Astoria asked.

"Well, Talitha means 'the third leap' in Arabic, referring to a Gazelle, and I think our daughter with be full of energy. This one is." He nodded to Scorpius, all the adults laughed, but Scorpius just blinked at them. "And Talitha is Aramaic for 'little girl', and she's my little girl." He smiled as he looked over to her. "And it is a star."

"I love it," Astoria smiled as she put out her hand for him to come closer. He walked to the side of her bed and she gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Talitha Iris Malfoy," Lucius said to her. "Welcome to the world."

~O~O~

"Scorpius, go sit on the sofa, please." Astoria called from the front door. Today was the day that they were taking Talitha home. Scorpius ran into the living room and jumped on the sofa and sat perfect for his parents and his little sister. Astoria came into the living room, she was holding Talitha and Draco followed her, he moved cushions about on the sofa around Scorpius so that he could hold Talitha for the first time.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked him. Scorpius shook his head. "Do you want me to sit next to you so you know she'll be okay?" He asked. Scorpius nodded as he chewed his finger. Draco moved the cushions and sat next to his son.

Astoria gave Talitha to Draco, who then laid her on Scorpius' lap. Draco made sure her head didn't fall and that Scorpius was comfortable with her.

"Do you like her?" Astoria asked as she knelt on the floor. Scorpius smiled and nodded.

"Dolly." He whispered.

"You know he's going to only call her Dolly?" Draco smirked.

"Yes but it is cute, and it's her first nickname." Astoria smiled.

"I suppose so. Scorpius?" Draco asked. Scorpius looked up at him. "Can you say 'Talitha'?"

"Taissa," Scorpius said.

"Okay, maybe Dolly's better." Draco laughed.

~O~O~

"Happy birthday, Scorpius." Narcissa said, hugging her Grandson.

"Thank you, Grandma." He smiled, taking the present from her. He ran over to his pile of presents and the put box there.

"Where's Talitha?" Lucius asked Scorpius after giving him a hand shake.

"I think she's with Daddy." Scorpius shrugged, he took Narcissa's hand and let them into the sitting room.

The living room and the sitting room were very different in Malfoy Manor. The living room was where the Malfoy's sat with their guests, the sitting room was a cosier room that only family sat in.

Astoria sat in a soft armchair, next to the covered fire, Draco sat on a sofa. On his lap was a little girl, she had beautiful grey eyes and straight blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She cuddled into her father's chest as she chewed one of her fingers. She had pink robes on which made her look like a princess out of a muggle fairy tale book.

"Grandpa!" She called when her grandparents walked into the room. She struggled to get off Draco's lap, but with his help she got to her feet. She ran into Lucius' arms. "Hi, Grandpa." She giggled.

"Hello," he smiled, then he nodded to Narcissa.

"Hello, Grandma." She giggled as she copied her Grandfather's word.

"Hello, Talitha." Narcissa smiled.

"Are you here for Scorpius' birthday?" Talitha blinked to her Grandfather.

"Yes we are, are you dressed for the party?"

"Yes," She giggled. "Do you like it?" She asked, picking up some of the fabric.

"You look very pretty." He smiled.

"You look delightful, Talitha." Narcissa smiled.

Astoria and Draco went upstairs to get ready for the party so Narcissa and Lucius were left with Scorpius and Talitha. Talitha sat on the sofa in between her Grandparents. She sat with her back right against the sofa, just like both her Grandparents. She crossed her legs – the best she could – like her Grandmother and she put her hands on her knees, like her Grandfather.

"Are you looking forward to your party today, Scorpius?" Narcissa asked Scorpius, who was sitting on the floor playing with toys of magical creatures.

"Yes, all my friends are coming." He said proudly.

"What about you, Talitha? Are your friends coming to Scorpius' party?" Narcissa asked, but before Talitha could reply Scorpius cut in.

"Dolly doesn't have any friends though." Scorpius shrugged.

"Of course that's not true." Narcissa laughed.

"Scorpius is my friend." Talitha said innocently.

"But I have other friends that aren't you." Scorpius pointed out.

"Don't any of your friends have any little sisters?" Lucius asked.

"Nope," Scorpius said, popping the 'p'. "Only brothers."

"Oh dear," Narcissa said, looking at Lucius, "Think what it's going to be like when she goes to Hogwarts."

"She'll be fine, she's a Malfoy." He smiled.

~O~O~

The first knock on the large door at Malfoy Manor was the start of a trail of knocks. Just as Scorpius had said, all of his friends did come. However most of Scorpius' friends were Draco's friends' sons. The only children there that weren't children of Draco's friends were Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Their father, Rolf, was a mutual friend of someone Draco knew, they both had sons of the same age so they decided to get them together. They'd been friends ever since.

Draco was slightly uneasy at having Looney Lovegood there, or as she's now known, Luna Scamander. However they did speak at the party. Talitha was cuddling into Draco as he held her on his hip. She was starting to get tired and she was chewing her finger when a beautiful woman with blonde hair walked up to them.

"Hello, Draco." She smiled.

"Hello, Luna." Draco said politely.

"It's a wonderful party; I know Lorcan and Lysander are having a great time." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I don't think I've met this little girl." Luna smiled. When Talitha heard them talk of her she lifted her head to look at the woman properly.

"This is my daughter." Draco smiled, looking at Talitha.

"Hello, my name is Luna." Luna smiled.

"I'm called Talitha." Talitha smiled, when Luna smiled at her name it made her smile more. "You look like a Princess." She told Luna.

"So do you." Luna replied which made Talitha giggle. "Why is Talitha not dancing with her friends?" Luna asked Draco. He knew she wasn't being judgemental when she asked.

"She doesn't have any. I don't know many people who have had daughters."

"Harry had a little girl."

"I know Potter and I have left on good terms but I'm not sure how I feel about Talitha being friends with his daughter." Draco replied. "How many does he have now?"

"Three, James Sirius is the oldest. Albus Severus is the middle, he's the same age as Lysander, Lorcan and Scorpius. And then Lily Luna is the youngest, a year younger than Talitha actually."

"Lily _Luna_? Are you her Godmother then?" He smirked.

"Yes I am." She smiled. "She's an angel, much like this one I assume." She said and tickled Talitha, causing her to giggle. "Would you like to dance, Talitha?" Talitha nodded and reached out for Luna to take her.

Luna walked over to the dance floor where all the children were. She put Talitha down and took both of her hands and knelt on her knees as they danced. Lorcan, Lysander and Scorpius were also dancing.

Astoria walked over to Draco and gave him a kiss on his lips. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm proud of you." She smiled as she watched the children dance.

"Why?"

"You spoke to Luna, and you were civil. You weren't the teenager that would have snapped in her face."

"I've grown up; I can't be that Draco anymore, not now we have Scorpius and Talitha." He smiled as he put his arm around her waist.

~O~O~

"Is Dolly asleep?" Scorpius whispered as he and Draco made their way up stairs, Talitha in Draco's arms.

"Yes," He whispered back. "I'm going to put her in her room."

Draco turned into a door in the corridor and Scorpius continued to walk. Talitha's room was a pale purple, she had a single bed that had a princess vale around it. On her wall it said with blue writing her name and her date of birth. Under the writing there was a large photo of Astoria in a hospital bed, in her arms was a small bundle. Standing next to her bed was Draco, he would look down at the bundle and smile. Sitting on the bed was Scorpius. In Scorpius' room was the same thing on his wall, but it was his name and his date of birth and he was the small bundle in Astoria's arms.

Draco placed Talitha in her bed, he took off her dress and put a pair of pyjama trousers on her and put a top over her vest. He pulled the covers over her and put her plush owl toy in her arms. He kissed her on the forehead and went through to Scorpius' room. He got him changed and read him a story and went back downstairs to thank his parents for coming.

~O~O~

"What are you thinking?" Astoria asked Draco as he sat on the armchair in the sitting room.

"I was thinking about something Luna told me yesterday. He said that Potter had a daughter." Draco answered.

"Does he? I thought he just had the two boys, isn't one of them Scorpius' age?" She asked.

"Yes, the middle one, Albus I think his name is." Draco nodded. "The daughter is Luna's God Daughter though."

"How sweet." Astoria smiled. "Why are you thinking about that though?"

"Talitha has no friends, apart from Scorpius." He said, looking into his wife's eyes.

"But you don't like Harry Potter."

"I'd like him enough for my daughter to have a friend out of the family." He sighed.

"She's only five. In six years she can meet this daughter of Potters at Hogwarts. She's happy with Scorpius right now, and when he's away she plays by herself, or gets us to play with her when we're not busy." Astoria said, she walked over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Seven." He corrected.

"Sorry?"

"In seven years she'll meet Potter's girl at Hogwarts, she's a year younger than Talitha. And she might actually meet her in five years on the Platform when Scorpius goes to school."

"Seven then." She smiled. "All in all, she's fine right now."

"I suppose you're right. I'm going to go and see her, Scorpius is at Pansy's house today, correct?" He asked as he stood up.

"Correct," She nodded.

Draco made his way upstairs to her room, he was about to knock on her door when he heard her talking to herself, and she put on different voices.

"'Would you like some cake, Miss Malfoy?' The Owl asked. 'No thank you, I just had a sandwich.' She said. 'How about you then?' The Owl asked the snake. 'Yessss, pleassssse' he said, then he gobbled all the cake up. 'Mister Snake, you are very rude. Even _I_ know not to gobble all the cake up, and _I'm_ only five years old." I said. 'Sssssorry Talitttthhhha' the snake said."

Draco decided this would be a good time to knock. Talitha got to her feet, her plush Owl and a plush snake in either hands, she opened the door.

"Hello, Daddy."

"Hello, what are you doing today?" Draco smiled.

"I'm having a tea party with Mister Owl and Mister Snake, do you want to join us?" She smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind." He said entering her bedroom. Talitha sat on the floor and placed her toys around the imaginary table, Draco sat in the space where he assumed the table wasn't. He was thankful that when he sat she didn't start shouting at him saying he was sitting on the table.

Talitha handed him an imaginary cup and he pretended to drink the imaginary tea.

"Sorry, Daddy, but Mister Snake gobbled the whole cake up!" Talitha squealed as she threw her arms up and flopped then down.

"He didn't? How rude!" Draco exclaimed, playing along.

"That's what I said." She squealed.

* * *

**Okay, this is the part that if someone has asked me to advertise their story, I do it here.**

* * *

**Question time now.**

**What do you think about the whole picture made in St Mungo's, with Astoria in the bed, holding Talitha and Draco holding Scorpius while he chewed his finger?**

**What do you think about Lucius being weirdly nice to Talitha in the hospital?**

**What do you think about Talitha's name?**

**What do you think about Scorpius' party?**

**What do you think about Draco worrying about Talitha having no friends?**

**And finally, what do you think about Draco's cute father moment when he played tea party with Talitha?**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses. (If you know where that's from you are ****_totally awesome!_****)**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Got My Letter

**I want to say thank you to LittleCharlielvashkov for following and favoriting.**

**And thank you to maxie210 for following and favoriting.**

**Also thank you to Her Grace the Duchess for favoriting.**

* * *

"Just pick one, Dolly!" Scorpius whined, he wanted to get to get to Broomstix so he could pick out the broom he wanted for his tenth birthday. However the shop Talitha wanted to shop in came first, so she got to pick first.

"Picking a good book takes time, Scorpius." She sighed as she scanned the books in Whizz Hard Books in Diagon Alley.

"If we had gone to Flourish and Blotts you could have gotten a book in a minute."

"Yes, I know." She said turning around to him. "But I don't want a Flourish and Blotts book, every book in there has sold thousands. I don't want that kind of book." She then turned around and continued to scan.

Behind them stood Draco and Astoria, both of them smiling at their children.

"She's got your attitude." Astoria smirked to her husband.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He laughed. "Hey, Scorp, how about we go to Broomstix and your sister and mother can stay here?" He suggested.

"Fine by me." Talitha shrugged as she walked to another book shelf. Scorpius nodded and ran out of the shop, Draco smirked and followed him.

"Talitha, have you found any books?" Astoria asked as she followed her.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want them for my birthday." She sighed.

"Well, I'm going to take a seat while you decide." She said walking to the other side of the shop where there were soft armchairs placed.

~O~O~

"That one!" Scorpius said, pointing in the window to a Broomstick.

"That was quick." Draco laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm easier to shop for when it comes to Dolly and me." He shrugged.

"You love your sister really."

"Of course I do, but we're really different." He shrugged. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is, is Hogwarts fun?" He asked with a quiet voice as he looked at the uneven stones in the Alley.

"Are you worried about going?"

"A little, I don't want to let you down."

"Let me down? How would you let me down?" He asked with a worried tone. With that Scorpius looked up at him.

"What if I don't get into Slytherin, would you hate me if I got into Gryffindor? Or Hufflepuff?"

Draco smiled and stepped forward and hugged his son.

"I don't care what house you're in. Your Grandfather might not see it that way, but I don't care." He said. Scorpius hugged him back.

"Thanks, Dad." He sighed. "Can we get the broom not?" He smiled, letting go of his Father.

"Sure," he said and opened the door for his son.

~O~O~

"Mummy?" Talitha heard a girl call. She turned around and saw a family in the shop. She sighed and turned back to picking her books.

"Yes?" A woman replied.

"May I have a book, please?"

"Just one." The woman said, Talitha turned and saw through the shelves a woman and a man walking away, a small boy followed them.

"Hi," the girls voice said, it made Talitha jump and spin around.

She looked at the girl in front of her with curiosity. She was so different from Talitha.

Talitha had long, straight, platinum blonde hair. This girl had frizzy, dark red hair. Talitha had stunning grey eyes. This girl had piercing blue eyes. Talitha's skin was pale and porcelain. This girl had freckles.

The only things that they were alike were that they were the same height and they were both thin.

"Hello," Talitha said as she stood up straight. Her Grandmother had taught her how to act in situations on meeting new people.

"I'm Rose." The girl smiled.

"Talitha." She said, she stuck her hand out for Rose to shake it. Rose gave her a weird look then shook her hand.

"Are you here to get a book?" Rose smiled.

"Yes, I'm picking some for my birthday in a few months." She said then turned to her left looking at books.

"Oh your birthday, how old will you be?" Rose asked, but before Talitha could tell her she was about to turn nine, a woman came around the corner.

"Have you looked at any books yet, Rosie?" The woman asked. Talitha knew from her voice that she must be Rose's mother.

"Not yet, I was talking to Talitha." Rose smiled. The woman looked at Talitha and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley." Rose's mother smiled.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley, I'm Talitha Malfoy." She said, she put her hand for another hand shake. Mrs Weasley shook it hesitantly.

"Talitha _Malfoy_?" She asked.

"Yes," she said politely, but as she said it she had a tone that only a Malfoy would have when someone questioned who they were. "Why?"

"How old are you?" Mrs Weasley asked, avoiding Talitha's question.

"Eight." She said with the same tone as before.

"You don't act like an eight year old." She said.

"I'm ten." Rose smiled.

"My brother's turning ten in a few weeks." Talitha said to Rose. "And I shouldn't expect myself to act eight; I don't associate with many children." She then turned to the shelf and picked up a large book, she looked at the back and then looked back to the Weasley women. "Please excuse me."

As Talitha walked away, Hermione was wonderstruck. She had never met an eight year old like that. Rose had been smart, but she had never acted like that. And none of her nieces and nephews acted like that when they were eight.

"Mum," Talitha smiled. "I've picked this one." She said handing her the book.

"Great," Astoria said as she stood up. "Were you talking to someone back there?" She asked, "I thought I heard talking."

"Yeah, some girl and her Mother. Weasley I think." She shrugged.

"Weasley?" Astoria asked, she couldn't think who that would be, there were a lot more Weasleys now. "Anyway, let's get this paid for."

~O~O~

"Get your book?" Scorpius asked as they walked through the Alley.

"Yes, get your broom?" She smirked.

"Yes." He smirked.

"You two are too much alike." Draco laughed.

"Just wait until Scorpius is at school, you'll miss them together." Astoria laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." He laughed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Talitha?"

"Who are the Weasleys?" She asked innocently.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"There was a girl in the shop, her name was Mum introduced herself as a Weasley."

"Who?"

"Rose, her mother was called Hermione Weasley." She said then looked up to her father. "Who are they?"

"Well, Hermione was a girl in my year at Hogwarts, her husband was also in the same year." He explained.

"Is that why she asked me in a weird tone if I was a Malfoy?"

"Probably, what she did what?" He asked shocked.

"I don't like the girl, she seemed…" She said then paused to think of a good word. "Weird." She nodded.

Draco smirked to himself, knowing that his daughter thought Hermione Granger's daughter was weird was a highlight of his day.

"What was weird about her?" He asked, hoping to get more out of his daughter.

"She had frizzy hair, I didn't like it." She replied. Draco held in a laugh as he remembered Hermione's hair when they were at school. "And she has freckles." Draco smirked as he remembered the freckles that he Weasleys all had.

"Did she have big teeth?" He asked.

"No," she said looking up at him. "Why?"

"No reason, dear." Astoria cut in. "Let's go home.

~O~O~

"I got my letter!" Scorpius shouted, he ran into Talitha's room and started jumping on her bed.

"Scorpius! It may be your birthday, but that doesn't mean you get to jump on my bed." She snapped from her desk.

"But I got my letter!" He shouted as he stopped jumping, he had a stupid smile on his face.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" She sighed, turning back to her book she was reading.

"I got my letter for Hogwarts!" He shouted as he jumped off Talitha's single bed.

"Really?" Talitha asked, with a happier tone.

"Yeah!"

"We have to go tell Mum and Dad!" She squealed grabbing her brother's hand. Together they ran down stairs and into the sitting room. Draco sat reading the Daily Prophet and Astoria was flicking through an old photo album.

"I got my letter!" Scorpius shouted.

"Oh, my baby's growing up." Astoria cried as she hugged Scorpius.

"Can we go shopping for my stuff?" He asked.

"On your birthday? What about your party?" Draco asked.

"Oh, right, yeah let's go another day." He laughed.

~O~O~

"Do you have to go to work?" Scorpius sighed.

"I'm sorry but I do, but you'll have your father and Talitha." Astoria sighed, she gave Scorpius a kiss on his forehead and walked into the fireplace and disappeared with green flames.

"C'mon, let's go." Draco said holding hands with both his children.

When they apparated into Diagon Alley, they noticed they weren't the only ones that decided to get Hogwarts supplies that day. They got all of the things listed on Scorpius' list apart from his books and his wand.

As they walked into Flourish and Blotts they were swarmed with people trying to get to books. Talitha sighed and made her way to the stairs, she waved at her father to let him know where she was going and continued up the stairs. She scanned the shelves and sighed to herself.

"This is why I don't shop here, too many big-shot books." She mumbled to herself.

She continued to walk around the upper level, scanning books as she went. She stopped to look at the back of one rather large book when she got a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and saw three people. One was a girl, the other two were boys. They were staring at Talitha with smiles, whereas Talitha just blinked with a blank face.

"Do you remember me?" The girl asked. Talitha blinked at how impolite this girl was being.

"Pardon, but no, should I?" She asked.

"We met a few years ago, at Whizz Hard Books." The girl smiled. "You're Talitha."

"I know who I am, I just don't know who _you_ are. Nor do I know why these two are staring at me." She said, nodding to the boys.

"Oh these are my cousins, Albus and James Potter." The girl said, pointing to each one.

"Potters?" Talitha asked, she put the book back on the shelf.

"Don't start about how much you love our Dad, please." The boy named Albus said. "It can be a pain."

"I wasn't planning on, Mister Potter." Talitha said with her Malfoy tone. She always called people out of the family that she didn't know by their surname with their titles before. Well, to their faces she did. "I know of course who your father was. But I have no desire to flaunt untrue feelings."

"Rosie, this one's weird." James said. "Why did you bring us to meet her, you said she was your friend and she doesn't even know who you are."

"Yes, who _are_ you?" Talitha asked.

"I'm Rose Weasley. You were eight when we met, I'd just turned ten and your brother was turning ten." Rose said.

"Ah, Weasley. I remember now, my father told me about your mother and father." Talitha said, still in her Malfoy tone.

"I'd say don't tell us how much you love them too, but I have a feeling you weren't planning on." Albus smirked.

"No, I wasn't."

"When are you going to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

"Next year, why?"

"I was thinking we could be friends, I'm going this year." Albus smiled.

"Hmm, I don't think my father would appreciate me being friends with a Potter." She said.

"Who's your father?" James asked.

"Ask Miss Weasley here, I'm sure she remembers my last name, she remembered everything else." She replied. The two boys turned to Rose who became very red with embarrassment.

"I don't remember." She said quietly.

"I'm right in thinking you're ten?" James asked.

"Yes,"

"So why do you talk like that? You sound much older than you are."

Talitha blinked at James, she wasn't sure how to answer that question. She'd talked this way for as long as she could remember.

Just then, three blond boys ran up the stairs. One was Scorpius, the other two were the Scamander twins. Talitha sighed when she saw them, she didn't like Lorcan and Lysander. She hoped they would be sorted into Hufflepuff, just so she could pick on _them _for a change.

"Hey, Dolly." The twins laughed together.

"If you're going to be a smart ass, you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." Talitha told them in her Malfoy tone.

"She's got you there, guys." Scorpius laughed.

"You know Lorcan and Lysander?" Rose asked Talitha with a shocked tone.

"Unfortunately."

"Talitha, Dad's gone to ahead to Ollivander's." Scorpius said to Talitha. "Are you coming or are you staying with your, um friends?"

"They're not my friends." She said and walked past them, both the Malfoys walked down the stairs and out of the shop. Leaving two Potters and one very confused Weasley.

~O~O~

"Be good, okay?" Astoria said to Scorpius. They were standing on Platform Nine and Three-quarters. Along the Platform stood the Potters and four of the Weasleys.

"I will be." He nodded. He gave his mother a hug and then hugged his father too.

Behind Draco stood Talitha, she stood slightly to the right of him, so she was basically hidden.

"I'm going to miss you, Scorp." Talitha said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dolly." He said, he gave his little sister a hug and then ran onto the train when the whistle blew. He waved madly at them as the train left the station.

The three Malfoys were about to leave when a man with black, messy hair and glasses walked up to them.

"Hello, Draco." He said. Talitha looked up at her father, she was still fairly hidden but she saw her father's smile faded slightly.

"Hello, Harry." He said. Talitha knew before her father had spoken that the man in front of them was Harry Potter. Slowly a red haired woman and a red haired girl stood next to Harry. Then finally Rose's mother and who she assumed to be her father and her brother also came forward.

"Draco," the red haired man nodded.

"Ron," Draco nodded.

"Sending your son to Hogwarts?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, his first year. I'm correct in thinking your son also went to Hogwarts this year?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Albus went this year; James is in the year above him. The in two years Lily will be joining them." The red haired woman answered.

"And, your daughter went this year?" Astoria asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, Rose went this year. Then Hugo will go with Lily in two years." When Talitha heard Rose's name she let out a breath through her nose, which was louder than she intended. "What about your daughter?" Hermione asked.

"You have a daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she's right here." Draco said, gently pushing Talitha into view.

Everyone said hello to Talitha, she gave them all a nod.

"I've met you before." Hermione said.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley." She said politely. "In Whizz Hard Books when I was eight."

"Why were you in Whizz Hard Books when you were eight?" Ron asked.

"I like to read." She said in her Malfoy tone.

"I'm Lily." The girl smiled. "That's Hugo, my cousin. Are you the girl that my brothers told me about? You met them with Rosie in Flourish and Blotts."

"Yes, that was me."

"Well, we better get going." Draco announced. "It was nice seeing you all again." He said, forcing a smile.

~O~O~

"When did you meet Potter's sons?" Draco asked Talitha at dinner. They decided to invite Narcissa and Lucius over for dinner the night that Scorpius left.

"When we went to get Scorpius' school stuff. That Rose girl came up to me in Flourish and Blotts. The boy in Scorpius' year asked if I wanted to be friends with him when I went to Hogwarts." She replied while cutting her food up.

"What did you say to him?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I told him that I didn't think you would appreciate me being friends with Potters."

"That's my girl." Draco smiled.

"The older one asked who you were, but Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander came running up."

"Scamander twins say anything to you?" Astoria asked.

"They called me Dolly." She said quietly.

"Did you say anything back?"

"I told them that if they were going to be smart asses, they had to be smart first, if not they were just asses." She said proudly.

"Spoken like a true Malfoy." Lucius smiled. Talitha smiled at her Grandfather's comment. He had always been her biggest fan. Draco and Astoria refused to pick sides when it came to their children, but Lucius and Narcissa had no problems with it.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked. Even though she picked Scorpius' side, it didn't mean she didn't love her Grand Daughter.

"Kind of. I'm looking forward to learning how to use magic, and to get rid of the accidental magic. But I'm not looking forward to leaving home, and I'm not looking forward to having to see Scorpius' friends every day."

"You'll be fine, dear." Narcissa smiled.

After dinner they went through to the living room. Talitha sat in her chair by the fireplace, it had a high back to it and she always felt that she had a type of power when she sat there.

At about nine, an owl came in through the window. It landed by Astoria. When she took the letter the owl flew away. Astoria opened the letter and smiled.

"It's from Scorpius." She said. She read the letter and read key things he'd written. "He says he loves the school, and he's made some friends on the train." Then she looked up at Draco and Lucius then back at the letter. "He says he's a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Lucius shouted.

"Father," Draco snapped. "I am proud of him."

"He said that Lorcan and Lysander are also Gryffindors, and he's made friends in the house too. He mentions Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. He says they are also Gryffindors and they respect him for being a Malfoy in Gryffindor." Astoria continues then smiles looking up at them. "Maybe those kids aren't that bad to be friends with."

"I don't like Rose." Talitha stated. The adults gave her a questioning look. "She told her cousins that we were friends. I'd met her once and never spoken to her again, she was never my friend."

"Anyway," Astoria said looking back at the letter. "He says everything is strange and he wishes he could be sleeping in his own room and in his own bed. He also said 'Please tell Grandpa that I'm sorry I'm not a Slytherin, Rose says I shouldn't apologise but I want to. I know he's disappointed but the Sorting Hat insisted.'"

"We're leaving." Lucius said stiffly. He got up and walked out of the door. Narcissa sighed and stood up, but before she could move, Talitha had run after him.

"Grandpa!" She called, making him stop just by the front door. He turned around and looked at her. "I just wanted to say that, next year, when it's me being Sorted, I _will _make you proud." She insisted. Lucius smiled and gave Talitha a hug.

"It's not that I'm not proud of Scorpius, I just hoped for better than Gryffindor." He whispered.

"I know, but I'll do better than Gryffindor. I promise." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and when her Grandmother came through she gave her a hug. When they left she went up to her room and sat on her bed.

Her room hadn't changed, only thing that had was the things around her room had become more grown up. She had shelves of books and a desk in place of her toy box. However she did have one shelf. On it were her favourite toys from when she was a child. She picked up Mister Owl and put him on her bed. She got changed and climbed under her covers. After pulling the vale around her bed she hugged Mister Owl and went to sleep, longing for her birthday in a few weeks to come.

~O~O~

"Where is it?" She asked herself. Talitha was sitting on her bed, she was fully clothed and she started to chew her finger. It was her birthday and she was waiting for her Hogwarts letter to come. "I'm sure Scorpius had it an hour ago on his birthday." She sighed.

She walked down stairs and sat in the sitting room. She had nothing to look forward to apart from her Hogwarts letter today. She didn't have any friends so she didn't get birthday parties, which she didn't actually mind about. Scorpius was at school so he couldn't wish her a happy birthday like the rest of the Manor had, including the House Elves.

"Talitha!" Astoria called, "Look what just came." She said as she walked into the sitting room, an Owl on her arm had a letter. A letter with a seal that Talitha had longed for.

She tore it open and read it quickly.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" She squealed. Just then Draco walked in.

"What's all the shouting about?" He asked.

"I got my Hogwarts letter." Talitha smiled. "I wish I didn't have to wait almost a whole year to go." She sighed. "Why did I have to be born in September?"

"Blame your father." Astoria giggled then walked out of the room to let the Owl go back to Hogwarts. When she came back she was holding a box. "Another Owl was waiting." She said handing Talitha the box. She took off the wrapping paper and read the note aloud.

"Dolly, I wish I could be there for your birthday, but I'm not. Hogwarts is so much fun, even if it has only been a few weeks. Classes are amazing and everyone in Gryffindor is really nice to me. My old friends that got into Slytherin are still nice to me. I hope you have an amazing day and I'll see you at Christmas. Love, Scorpius."

Talitha smiled and put the note down. She opened the box and picked out a soft doll. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too thin either. The doll had blonde hair and had plain robes on. She had been enchanted to blink and smile. On a small tag on her robes it said 'Dolly'.

"Hello," Talitha smiled to the doll. It smiled at her which caused Talitha to giggle.

* * *

**Hey, so I spend today typing out Chapter Two for you's.**

**Question time.**

**What did you think about Talitha meeting Rose?**

**What did you think about Draco asking Talitha questions about Rose?**

**What do you think of Scorpius and Talitha's sibling relationship?**

**What do you think about Talitha meeting James and Albus?**

**What do you think about the Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys meeting on the Platform?**

**What do you think about Scorpius being a Gryffindor?**

**What do you think about the Dolly, Scorpius gave Talitha?**

**Please review, favorite and follow!**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Don't Want Friends

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, I've started school again and everything's been hectic. **

* * *

**I've decided how I'm going to update my two stories. I'm going to take them in turns, like after this update, I'll update Like Me For Who I Am, Not What I Am, then I'll update this one.**

* * *

**Before I go onto thank yous, I just wanted to tell you all about one of my English periods last week, I had to do a practice exam paper in class, and honestly, it was killing fangirl nerves, I swear. The article I read in it was called 'Harry Potter and the Money Making Scheme' D: It was going on about how the Harry Potter books are not classed as literature and how JK Rowling's head is filled with dead metaphors. To sum up, I hated English that day.**

* * *

**Thank you to toujourpurs for following and reviewing.**

**Thank you to shadowkat678 for following, favoriting and reviewing twice.**

**Thank you to QUEEN-MEANIE for following and reviewing twice and answering the questions in Chapter Two.**

**Thank you to Disneygirl1598 for following.**

**Thank you to Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana for following. **

**Thank you to puja314 for following and favoriting.**

* * *

**Also, I know this chapter is bad. I'm not proud of it.**

* * *

'Dear Dolly,

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Are you having fun having a Halloween without me? I hope you are. Halloween at Hogwarts is amazing, I can't wait until next year when you'll see it for yourself. James and Roxanne (Roxanne is Rose and Albus' older cousin in James' year.) set some Fanged Fryers out on the school. I heard they also put Nose Biting Teacups in the Divination classroom. Albus got hit with a Self-Propelling Custard Pie, which Rose and I found really funny. I think they're all products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Roxanne's Father owns it.

I'm doing fairly well in all my subjects, I know you don't really care, but you could tell Mum and Dad that? Please? Gryffindor is awesome! Is Grandfather still angry about my Sorting? Rose told me all of her uncles and Albus' parents and her parents were Gryffindor. I feel strange being a Malfoy in Gryffindor. But you never know, you might not be in Slytherin either!

I really miss you. I can't wait until Christmas! Will you be waiting for me on the Platform? I hope you will be. I've been thinking about your Christmas present. I'm planning on Owling Mum and ask her to get it, we're not allowed to leave the school grounds until third year when we go to Hogsmeade. Have you been thinking about mine?

Albus invited me to go to their New Years' party, he said Mum, Dad and you are invited too, but there will be a formal invite coming soon, so don't tell Mum and Dad. He told me about his little sister, Lily, they're nothing like you and me. The only time they ever spend time together is when they play Quidditch or have a family dinner at their Grand Parents' house. Rose told me about her little brother, Hugo. He seems quiet and stuff.

I can't wait to see you.

Love, Scorpius.'

'Dear Scorpius,

HAPPY NOVEMBER! Halloween was fun, I think Dad was trying to make up for you not being here. You sound like you're having a lot of fun. I can't wait for you to be able to tell me about these things in person.

Yeah, I'll tell Mum and Dad. Grandpa is still a bit angry, but I think Grandma is working on him. I hope he'll be okay with it by the time you come back. I kind of hope I am in Slytherin. I don't think I'd fit into the other houses.

I really miss you too. Of course I'll be waiting for you on the Platform, I'll be there to tear you away from your new friends. I've been thinking about your present too, I'm making it with Grandma. But it won't be finished when you get it. I won't say anymore on the matter.

I think I prefer our relationship to Albus and Lily's. Even if you are a pain sometimes. Would I have to go to this New Years' party? You know I only like your birthday parties.

Can't wait to see you either.

Love, Talitha.'

~O~O~

Draco, Astoria and Talitha stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters waiting for the train to arrive. They weren't the only family waiting. Draco could see Harry Potter with his family of Potters and Weasleys along the Platform.

"You said the train would be here by now." Talitha moaned. She peered along the track – no train.

"They should be." Draco replied. After he spoke, they all heard a hiss from the train.

As the train pulled up into the station, Talitha searched the windows for a glimpse of her big brother. The doors opened and some students filled the Platform. Her eyes dotted around to the faces, still no Scorpius. Then her heart gave a leap when she saw the platinum blond hair. She ran forwards towards him, her own platinum blonde hair flying back. You could hear the wind being knocked out of Scorpius as Talitha's body thudded against his. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him down into a hug. His arms went around her back as he hugged her back.

"Hey," he laughed into her hair.

"Hi," She smiled. When they let go, Draco and Astoria were standing behind Talitha. Next to Scorpius, Albus and Rose stood, their family behind them. Astoria stepped forward and gave Scorpius a hug. Then Scorpius threw his arms around Draco, to the Weasleys' and Potters' surprise, Draco smiled and hugged his son back. Scorpius waved goodbye to his two friends and the Malfoys apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius told Talitha all about Hogwarts and how much fun him, Albus and Rose were having. Talitha noticed that Lorcan and Lysander were in fewer stories than Albus and Rose. She mentally crossed her fingers that they would be kicked out of his friend list, even though she knew they wouldn't, but she could always dream.

~O~O~

On Christmas morning, Talitha and Scorpius met each other on their way to wake each other up. They decided to go and wake their parents up. Both giggling, the jumped on Draco and Astoria who were fast asleep in their bed. Astoria groaned in her sleep, batting her children away, but Draco woke up laughing and started to tickle his wife to wake up, Talitha and Scorpius joined in until Astoria finally sat up, her hair a mess from sleep and moving away from the three childish Malfoys.

Once they were all in the sitting room, they handed around their presents. After a moment of family presents, Scorpius handed Talitha a small box, inside was a broach. It was silver bear.

"A bear?" Talitha asked her brother, her head was slightly tilted as she examined it.

"Yeah, you know Talitha is a star, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"And you know that Scorpius and Draco are stars too?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Scorpius' constellation is a Scorpion. And Draco's constellation is a Dragon. Well, Talitha's constellation is a bear." He explained, still smiling.

Without saying a word, Talitha hugged her brother sitting next to her. He returned the hug and smiled. After the hug, Talitha pulled out a book, it was large and the outsides were covered with fabric and it had two holes in the spine, threaded through the holes was a piece of leather string. It gave it a both rugged and expensive look. Scorpius looked to Talitha and she gave him a small smile. He then opened the book, on the first page there were two photos.

The top one was of a baby, clearly it's first day of being alive. The baby was wrapped in a green blanket; on the blanket was a snake. The baby moved slightly, only to make itself comfortable. Under the photo there were three words, all with black ink and posh writing. The words said 'Draco Lucius Malfoy'.

The bottom photo was a photo that Scorpius had seen many times. It was exactly the same as the top apart from the blanket wasn't green with a snake. In the same writing, with the same ink, the words 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy' were under the photo.

"What is this?" Scorpius asked lightly.

"It's a photo album," Talitha smiled. "I got the photos from Grandma and Mum. Grandma and myself made it. At the back there are blank pages for when you get older and we're going to add to it with photos and Dad and you."

~O~O~

Talitha stared into her parents' bedroom. She could see her mother straightening her dress robes in the mirror. Astoria wore a dark green dress that went to just below her knees. She moved her feet about in her small heels. She gazed into the mirror and caught her daughter's eye peeping around the door.

Talitha stepped around the frame of the door, and into the view of her mother. She was wearing black dress robes, they went to her knees and she had black flat shoes on as well. Her long hair lay down, it had loose curls through it, the upper half of it was pinned back to make her look more elegant.

"Mum?" She asked with a quiet voice, she looked at the floor as her feet crossed over.

"Yes, dear?" Astoria smiled.

"Do I _have _to go tonight?"

"Yes, Scorpius' friends have invited us. It would be rude not to go." She said, slight force in her voice.

"But I don't know the Potters, or the Weasleys. No matter what Rose says, I was never her friend." She pleaded, but no actual pleading in her voice.

"I barely know them either." Astoria smiled.

"You know them more than I do though." Talitha said slightly forceful. "I know the stories from the War, that's it. And I know what Scorpius has told me."

"Then you can speak to them, get to know them. You might even make a friend who isn't your brother." Astoria snapped, it was clear she was getting tired of her daughter's behaviour.

"But I have no friends. I don't know _how_ to make them."

With that, Talitha left her parents' room and made her way down stairs. In the sitting room she found her Father, he sat on the sofa in his dress robes. He was flicking through the Daily Prophet.

"Dad?" Talitha asked with a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"Do I _have_ to go tonight?" She was hoping this conversation wouldn't go the same way as the last one.

"Unfortunately, Talitha. We _both _have to." He smirked as he placed his newspaper down. He pulled an arm out and Talitha walked towards his arm. She sat down on the sofa next to him and Draco wrapped his arm around her, she fell onto his shoulder.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because Albus and Rose are Scorpius' friends. They've invited us, and your Mother and Grandmother would kill us both if we refused to go." He laughed.

"Grandma?" Talitha giggled.

"Yes, she hated me when I was a teenager. I never wanted to go to any of Mother and Father's parties. I often hid in my room." Talitha perked her eyes up as he spoke. "Don't get any ideas." He laughed.

"Mum's trying to get me to make friends." She sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." Talitha stated. "I don't want friends. I don't _need_ friends."

~O~O~

"Hello, and welcome to our home. And Happy New Year."

"Thank you, Mrs Potter." Scorpius smiled to Ginny Potter. The Malfoy family were standing at the door of the Potters' home. It was a large building, but Talitha took no notice – Malfoy Manor was larger.

Talitha walked inside with her family, the home was light. There were Gryffindor colours lightly through the house. Albus Potter came running around the corner and smiled at Scorpius.

"You made it!" Albus shouted with joy, which made Talitha flinch.

"Of course we did!" Scorpius shouted back. Then Rose Weasley ran around the corner. Talitha sighed at the sight of her. Her red dress robes clashed with her hair.

"Scorpius!" She shouted, she ran forward and the three first years hugged each other. After a moment Rose and Albus remembered the rest of the Malfoys were standing. "Hi Mister Malfoy, Misses Malfoy." Rose smiled. "Hi, Talitha."

"Hello," Talitha said, her Malfoy tone taking over her voice.

"Please come through to where we're holding the party." Albus smiled as he pulled his arm towards a door. Draco walked towards the door, Astoria following him.

Talitha watched her brother smile with his friends once her parents were gone. She had never seen him talk to his friends like he was doing now. Sure he'd had a lot of fun with Lorcan and Lysander, or their Father's friends' children. But Albus Potter and Rose Weasley were different, they were people Scorpius was never raised to be friends with, if anything their Grand Father had told them, they were people to discriminate against.

"We're really glad to came, Talitha." Rose smiled to her. Talitha straightened her back and looked at Rose as a response. "Do you like New Years' Parties?"

"Scorpius and I have never been to this sort of party before." She replied.

"Never?" Albus asked her.

"Never," Scorpius laughed. Talitha turned her head slightly to him, she wasn't sure how to act with her brother standing with her friends.

"Hello, Happy New Years!" The four heard Mrs Potter squeal at the door. Lysander and Lorcan walked inside, both in dress robes, their father followed. Their father walked into the door, but the boys stood with the other first years. Slowly after, a woman with long blonde hair walked in, she was in a strange outfit, but Talitha thought she was as beautiful as ever.

"Luna!" Talitha shouted as she ran towards the woman, her Grandmother would certainly not have approved of her running in dress robes, but Talitha didn't really care.

"Hello, Talitha." Luna replied as she hugged the girl.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Talitha giggled.

"Last minute, I suppose." Luna smiled to her.

"Do you want to go inside?" Talitha asked, as she took Luna's hand and led her past the five pairs of eyes that were watching them.

~O~O~

Talitha watched as everyone screamed 'happy new year' and saw all the adults and some of the older teenagers kiss one another. After a moment, most of the kissing was done and the music started, the dance floor in the Potter's house was full of people. Talitha had spent most of the night hiding from Rose, who was trying to make sure Talitha met all of her other cousins before the party was over.

When she thought no one was looking she made her way towards the door and swiftly excited. She admired the Potter's taste for art as she walked through the corridor. She paused as she walked around the corner and saw a blonde haired teenager pushed against the wall by an older boy with blue hair. They were kissing each other like their lives depended on it.

"Ew," Talitha muttered to herself as she turned back and continued to walk away from the ball room.

She found a glass door that led outside, she gently opened it and stepped into the cool winters night air. Her small shoes made the thin layer of snow crunch as she walked along the golden coloured slabs. She walked to the edge, where the slabs and grass met each other. She looked up and giggled as snowflakes fell on her nose.

However, Talitha thought she was alone, but she most certainly wasn't. Following her the whole time had been a boy. He thought he had been very cunning to follow her without making a sound. He walked through the open glass door and stopped as his first foot made the snow crunch.

"Who's there?" Talitha whispered as she turned swiftly. She saw a silhouette of a person, a bit taller than her, but most certainly a boy. When they didn't reply, Talitha took a step back onto the grass, making both the snow and the frozen grass crunch. "Who are you?"

"Relax, it's me." The boy whispered. Talitha mentally sighed, how they thought she was supposed to recognise them by their voice was a baffling suggestion. She could only recognise Scorpius' voice, and she knew that this wasn't her brother.

"Who _are _you?" She repeated, the Malfoy in her awakening.

"It's James." The boy whispered, he stepped forward into the moon light. His hair was a mess and he woke dress robes.

"You were following me." Talitha stated, although she really meant it as a question.

"Kind of." James shrugged.

"Kind of? Either you were or you were not."

"Okay, I was." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Because you left the party." He said as he stepped closer to her. "Are you not having fun?"

"No, I wanted to stay at home. However, it would have been rude to decline the invitation." She said clearly.

"Well, come back with me then, I'll make sure you have fun." He said with a friendly tone, he moved his hand for her to take it. She raised her eyebrow at his hand and walked past him and into the house. James laughed, rolled his eyes and followed her.

~O~O~

"Bye, Scorpius." Talitha whispered into her brother's ear.

"Bye, Dolly." He whispered back. They stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Scorpius and the other students were going back to Hogwarts.

"C'mon, Scorpius!" Albus shouted along the platform. He had finished saying goodbye to his family and was ready to leave.

"Coming!" Scorpius called back weakly. He gave his little sister a kiss on the cheek and stepped back.

"Miss you already, Dolly!" Lorcan and Lysander laughed as they got on the train.

"I'll get you two!" Talitha shouted aggressively. Scorpius laughed lightly and stepped onto the train and went to find his friends.

Talitha stepped back and leant against her Father. She glanced over to Rose and Albus' family and saw four children still standing with their parents. She also saw the two teenagers that were kissing standing with them. In a second, she was apparated away from the platform and was back in her sitting room.

~O~O~

Scorpius didn't come home for the Easter holidays.

With the absence of her brother, Talitha was very bored. She had even thought about going to see Lily Potter, but then she shook herself out of stupidity. She didn't need friends. She sighed as she watched three of the House Elves clean her room, not that it needed cleaning, she was just bored and had no source of entertainment. She lay back on her bed and felt something under her head, she reached under her covers and found the doll Scorpius gave her for her birthday. She smiled at it, but it put it down when she became sad.

She stood up and left her bedroom, she made her way down stairs but soon remembered she was alone at home. Her parents were both at work, she was just left with the House Elves. She stood in the hall way, twirling a stand of her hair around her fingers. She then suddenly started walking towards the cupboard by the front door, inside were all of the family's cloaks, she reached in and picked out her black cloak that trailed the floor when she wore it. She pulled it on and tied the string at the top. She then walked into the living room and picked up some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She dropped the powder and said the address of her Grandparents house. With green flames she disappeared.

"Grandpa?" Talitha called once she stepped into Lucius and Narcissa's living room. This was one of the many properties they owned, but this was the more permanent one. "Grandma?" She called as she walked into the hallway. One thing she liked about this house was the Gothic features, it was also clear that two Slytherins lived here. The banister was a long snake, at the bottom there was a snakes head, pointed and ready to bite.

Talitha walked into the dining room in case they were having a late lunch – nothing. She then walked into the sitting room, there she found her Grand Father in a plush armchair, his head was down and he appeared to be sleeping. Talitha lightly shook him, but he didn't wake. After five minutes of shaking and shouting, she gave up. She flopped down onto the sofa opposite him. She sat up and decided to try one last time.

"GRANDPA!" She shouted, before she could take another breath, water fell onto Lucius' head, he woke up with a fluster and Talitha covered her gaping mouth with her hands.

"Talitha!" Lucius shouted as he woke and saw his Grand Daughter. "Am I covered in water?" He asked, half to himself, half to her.

"Yes," She replied quietly. "You were asleep and you wouldn't wake up and I shouted and water fell onto you. It must have been some accidental magic, sorry Grandpa." Lucius laughed lightly in response.

"At least we know you're not a Squib."

"Ew," Talitha laughed, her face screwed up at the thought.

"Why are you here?" Lucius asked as he stood up, Talitha stood up with him and followed him to the bathroom where he got a towel to dry his face.

"Scorpius is at school, and Mum and Dad are at work, the only company I had were the House Elves." She sighed.

"Thanks, Grandpa." She smiled.

~O~O~

It was the third week of July and Platform Nine and Three Quarters was filled with families longing to see their children. The Malfoys – of course – were one of those families. When the train pulled up, Talitha's eyes dotted around the doors on the train looking for her brother. When she saw him, like before, she ran at him and hugged him. Even though it had only been a few months since they saw each other, they could both see lots of differences in one another.

"Hey, Dolly!" Lysander and Lorcan called together.

Talitha was about to pounce on them until she remembered that her Grandmother wasn't pleased about how she handled them the last time they spoke to her. How Narcissa found out was beyond Talitha, but none the less, she wasn't going to slip up because of them. She just lifted her nose like her Grandmother had told her and turned away from them.

"Dad," Scorpius said to Draco. "Could I invite Albus and Rose over sometime in the holidays, please?" He asked.

Draco looked at both of his children, she saw pleading in both of their eyes.

In his son's eyes, he could see him asking if his two new best friends could come over. Whenever Scorpius invited his other friends round before, they would always stay a few nights, and they'd always stay in Scorpius' bedroom. Of course Rose couldn't stay in a room with Scorpius and Albus, even if one of them was her cousin. And that would mean Rose would have to stay in Talitha's room.

In his daughter's eyes, he could see her thinking exactly what he was thinking. She knew Rose would have to stay in her room, and she knew she didn't like Rose. He could see her pleading that he would be kind to both his children, in the best way possible.

"Um, maybe just Albus." Draco smiled. Scorpius smiled in response and turned to catch Albus' eye, he stuck his thumb up to him and Albus turned to his own father.

"Oh, and Mum?" Scorpius added.

"Yes?" She said cautiously.

"I passed all of my exams." He smiled.

* * *

**Question time my lovelies! **

**What do you think about Scorpius and Talitha's letters?**

**What do you think about Talitha running and hugging Scorpius off the train?**

**What do you think about Christmas at Malfoy Manor?**

**What do you think about Talitha's conversations with both her Mother and Father?**

**What do you think about the part before the party in the Potters' hallway?**

**What do you think about the part with James and Talitha?**

**Who do you think the four Potter/Weasleys are who aren't in Hogwarts yet? Obviously Lily and Hugo are two of them, but who are the other two?**

**What do you think about Talitha's relationship with her Grandfather?**

**What do you think about Scorpius coming home?**

**Finally...**

**What don't you like about this Chapter? *hides***

* * *

**If you could just answer one or two of those questions, that'd be great.**

Please follow, favorite and review!

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Malfoy

**Hello, everyone.**

**You may have noticed I've changed my name, this is because I'm an admin on Facebook pages and I felt that using my admin name would be better.**

**If you want a link to that, PM me.**

* * *

**Sorry It's been so long since I updated.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited!**

* * *

Talitha's POV

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!'_

These were the two words repeating through my head. In a week, I will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My summer was fairly quiet, I read a lot of books – which included all of my first year textbooks – and Scorpius respected that when I was reading, I was not to be disturbed.

However, it seemed that my dearest brother had not told his best friend, Albus Potter, that I was reading by myself for a reason. Scorpius was in Dad's office with Dad, they were probably talking about making sure he looked after me at school and what not. Not that I need help to look after myself. If Grandmother hadn't taught me how to behave properly, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander would not be able to speak and would have purple hair.

"C'mon, Talitha." Albus whined as I sat in the sitting room by the fire. I chose this room so I wouldn't be found, but Albus Potter clearly had not understood that.

"No, I wish to read. I have no interest in entertaining you while you wait for my brother." I told him with a matter-of-fact voice. Dad had told me when I was younger it was called a Malfoy tone. I think he was joking but I liked the thought of having a tone because of my blood.

"All I asked was for us to talk. You can read," He looked to the spine of my book. "A potions book!" He cried but continued. "At school, or later. Scorpius is busy, I swear once he's back I'll leave you."

"Fine," I growled. I marked my book and closed it. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I glared into his eyes.

"Why does Scorpius call you Dolly?" He shot. I blinked at him, why would he want to know what? When I remembered I could ask him I panicked.

"W-why would you want to know that?" I choked.

"Well, in school, Scorpius refers to you as Dolly, and Lysander and Lorcan call you that too." He shrugged.

"Well, I think it has something to do with me being so small when I was born and Scorpius thought I was a doll." I said with my Malfoy tone, trying to make up for my stutter.

"So why do Lorcan and Lysander call you that?" He asked.

"They hate me, they find it funny to call me that so I get mad at them." I sighed, remembering times when I had to be held back with my Father's hand on my shoulder gently.

"So you've got a temper." Albus stated more than asked, as he said this a smirk grew across his face.

"Yes," I answered. "Let's go and see if Scorpius is coming back." I told him and stood up. My cloak flew behind me as I walked towards the door. I heard Albus' feet scuff on the floor, I had to hold back telling him to pick up his feet.

_'He's a guest. I can't do that.' _I thought to myself.

I mentally thanked Scorpius when we walked into the hallway as he was walking our way.

"Hey, Al." Scorpius smiled to his best friend. "Hey, Dolly." He said to me.

"Hello, Scorpius." I smiled then turned to Albus. "You have Scorpius now, please don't disturb me while reading again." I said as polite as I could without snapping at him. I walked down the hallway to the stairs when I heard Albus shout my name.

"Have you been told about the day before school?" He asked once I had turned to him.

"No," I said cautiously "What is happening the day before school?"

"Albus' parents have invited us to go to their house for dinner the day before we leave for school." Scorpius smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Talitha," My Mother snapped from the sitting room. I sighed realising she heard me. "Don't be rude, we're going and that's, that." She continued when she stood in the doorway.

I raised my nose slightly, not realising I was doing it until it happened. Then turned and walked up the stairs. When I got to my bedroom and fell onto my bed as I let out a large breath of air.

I'm sick of Weasleys and Potters and Scamanders. Apart from Luna of course. I can only tolerate my parents, my brother, my grandparents and Luna. Honestly, I hate everyone else. People irritate me and I have to control myself. I'm longing to go to Hogwarts. There, I'll be able to escape them. Even if the school is run by Albus' family.

~O~O~

"Pass the veg, will you, Al?" Mr Potter asked his son. Albus passed the dish to his Father with a smile. As I stabbed the salad on my plate I noticed Lily stare at me. I glanced up at her, her red hair had waves through it.

_'Must have braided her hair.' _ I thought.

She was in a purple summer dress, it was still summer weather so I guess a dress would be fitting. I looked down to my own clothes. My mother told me to wear something nice and colourful. I chose a black skirt that lay above my knees, it slightly flared out. I also had on black tights and black casual style pointe shoes, but they still had the ribbons up my legs. I also had a black collared shirt on. When we entered they took our cloaks, I reluctantly handed over my dark green cloak that tickled the back of my legs.

My hair had been pulled up and put in a perfect ballet bun. When I was younger I took ballet lessons twice a week, I never made any friends but I enjoyed going. I never performed but I would often practice in our ball room in the Manor. A few years ago Scorpius snuck into the ball room as I danced. He applauded when the song was over and I got really angry at him. It was just my luck that Grandmother and Grandfather were over that day. Grandmother scolded me for acting improper, but it didn't stop Scorpius sneaking in. I finally let him watch properly one day and he asked if I'd teach him.

Of course I couldn't because ballet isn't something you can learn in five minutes, so instead I taught him how to waltz. After we mastered the waltz I showed him how to do other dances that included a waltz, which were actually most dances. One time Dad walked in on us dancing and he told us about his fourth year when he had to do to a Yule Ball at school. He told us that they all had to be taught how to dance. Both Scorpius and I asked how to do some of the dances. He showed us one, and only one. When we'd mastered the dance he told us to never speak of it to anyone. 'I have a reputation with my friends from school.' He laughed to us.

"So, Talitha, are you excited for school tomorrow?" Mrs Potter asked me.

"Yes, I am." I nodded politely and took a sip of my juice.

"Going to be a Gryffindor like your brother?" She asked. Coughed as my juice fell down my throat. After a moment of coughing I finally found my voice.

"No, I don't plan on being a Gryffindor." I managed.

"Why not?" Lily questioned.

"I'm not a Gryffindor." I said simply.

"Slytherin then?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Yes, I hope so." I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, you'll make Grandfather proud." Scorpius laughed, I smiled in response. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I guessed that asking during dinner at someone else's house when they've invited you, would be rude.

~O~O~

"Hi, Talitha." Rose called over to me as I stood with my parents on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Scorpius was with her and the climbed onto the train as they followed Albus. I ignored Rose and hugged my Mother.

"Bye, Mum." I muttered to her.

"Bye, Talitha. You'll be good?" She asked, I could see she was getting emotional seen as I was the youngest out of Scorpius and myself.

"Of course I will be." I smiled weakly. I turned to Dad and gave him a tight hug, he returned the hug just as tight. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

I stepped onto the train to be met by a cat running into a compartment. I turned and waved to my parents and walked down the train to find an empty compartment. Once I found one I sat down and waited for the train to move.

When I felt the nudge of the train I straightened my back and waited for frantic first years to ask to sit with her because they've left it too late. I pulled out my book from my trunk and started to read it.

"Hi," someone said from the door. I looked up to see a pale girl with dark brown hair. "Can I sit with you please?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." I smiled slightly.

_'I know I can do this. I can make friends.'_

"I'm Elsa Longbottom." The girl smiled as she sat down.

"Talitha Malfoy."

"M-Malfoy?" Elsa Longbottom stuttered, I could see her face somehow become paler than it had been.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked, feeling insulted.

"You're family's killed loads of people." Else told me. I took offence to this straight away. I had been told multiple times that it would be difficult for people to understand that I wasn't a Death Eater. I knew it was a mistake when I thought of my response, but I already knew I didn't like this girl.

"You better watch out," I whispered as I leaned a little closer to her. "You might be next."

Elsa gave out a squeal and ran out of the compartment. I smiled to myself and turned back to my book. After ten minutes my compartment door opened again. This time a pale boy stood by the door. I could see Elsa cowering behind him.

"You the girl who threatened her?" He snapped loudly as he nodded to Elsa.

"What's it to you?" I questioned.

"A cocky first year, that's new." He laughed. "I'm her brother, Justin Longbottom." He said roughly.

"Ah, well, yes I am. But she had it coming to her." I said in my Malfoy tone.

"How so?"

"She made a rude mark about my family."

"What's your surname?" Justin asked.

"Malfoy." I said confidently.

"Malfoy? Scorpius' sister?"

"Yes," I said, again with confidence.

"Well I don't see how she could have made a rude mark about your family." He said, I was confused at what he said, but I didn't interrupt. "Every mark is rude, so it must seem like normal ones." He smirked.

"Watch it, Longbottom." I snapped.

"What's a first year, like you going to do?" he laughed patronisingly. I stood up and walked towards him, I was shorter than him so I stepped onto the seat to get closer to his ear.

"I know about you, Longbottom. Your Father is head of Gryffindor house. He's the guy who killed the Dark Lord's snake in the Battle. He's the guy who _no one_ took seriously until his seventh year." I said quietly to him. I could hear Elsa whimper behind him.

"Stay away from my sister." Was all Justin could say to me. He turned and walked away, Elsa ran after him. I jumped off the seat and shut the compartment door. I returned to my book and hoped to not be disturbed again.

After an hour of reading, the door opened again. I looked up to see Scorpius, Rose and Albus. They didn't ask to join me, they just sat down.

"Why are you alone?" Albus asked as he sat next to me.

"Well, I had one girl ask to join me. But she got frightened and ran away." I shrugged.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Elsa Longbottom."

"What did you do?" Scorpius asked, jumping to a conclusion.

"You know what I did." I said plainly to him.

"You didn't." He said, hoping I was lying.

"What did she do?" Rose asked.

"She threatened Elsa." Scorpius sighed.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"She told me my family had killed loads of people." I started, I couldn't finish because Scorpius cut across me.

"And she said that Elsa might be next." He sighed.

"What?" Rose asked sharply.

"You heard him." I said, my nose slightly raised.

"She'll get Justin on you." Albus laughed.

"Her brother? I've already met him."

"Merlin, Dolly, you didn't upset him too, did you?" Scorpius asked.

"I told him what Dad told us about his Father."

"What about Uncle Neville?" Rose asked.

"_Uncle_?" I asked.

"He's basically our uncle." Albus shrugged.

"Oh, nothing important." I said. Scorpius sighed and stood up, his friends stood up too and they walked out of the compartment. Scorpius stopped and turned to me.

"If you're not in Slytherin, then I don't know what House." He sighed.

~O~O~

_'A Malfoy, eh?'_ I heard the Sorting Hat say in my head.

_'Yes,'_ I replied.

_'You're brother is in Gryffindor.'_

_'I know, I live with him. He's told me.'_

_'Of course he had.' _The hat laughed.

_'Hmm, let's see. I notice you had a spot of bother on the train today. And you have often lost your temper to other people you know.'_

_'Nothing I can't handle.' _I told the hat.

_'Oh, I don't doubt it.' _ The hat said. Then shouted "SLYTHERIN."

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What do you think of Talitha's POV?**

**What do you think about Talitha and Albus' conversation?**

**What do you think about dinner at the Potter's?**

**What did you think about Talitha's story about her and Scorpius and dancing?**

**What did you think about Talitha meeting the Longbottoms?**

**What do you think about Talitha being in Slytherin?**

**What did you not like about this chapter?**

**Please follow, favorite and review.**

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't Dolly Me

**Sorry it's been so long.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited.

* * *

_'Dear Grandfather,_

_I don't have much to say, so I'll keep my letter short. I will really miss you and I hope to see you during the Christmas holidays, I doubt I'll stay here for them._

I better write to Mum and Dad then go to bed. Give Grandmother my love.

Talitha.

P.S. I got into Slytherin.'

'Dear Mum and Dad,

My journey on the train went well, if you don't count threatening a girl in my year, and her older brother as a bad thing. Mum, I know you're glaring at the letter right now. They were the kids of that Neville Longbottom Dad told me about. Apparently he is like an Uncle to Albus and his siblings. I have a feeling the daughter has already told on me, so don't expect my Herbology grades to be very good.

_I got into Slytherin, I'm sure Grandfather will be pleased, I've written him a letter also._

_I'm currently sitting in my dorm, it's just as you described it, Mum. I'm sharing with three other girls. I haven't spoken to any of them – and I don't want to. I assume that as I am a Malfoy, Scorpius' sister and the person who threatened the Longbottoms, I already don't have a good reputation. And the fact I'm a Slytherin, unlike Scorpius. _

_I'm sure Scorpius hasn't written you so I'll tell him that he said 'Hi' to you. _

_I better sleep now._

Talitha.'

I re-read my letters a few times, once I was pleased with what I had written, I gave them to an owl I had told to wait by the window. One of the girls sneezed in her sleep, which caused her to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room, she either had black, or dark brown shoulder length hair, I wasn't sure as there was little light in the room. She spotted me from my bright hair, I sat at the desk by my bed and looked at her.

"What time is it?" She asked, she sounded like she needed to clear her throat or take a drink. I checked a clock on my desk.

"Eleven thirty." I replied clearly.

The girl sat up a little straighter at my reply, I could see her studying me. Trying to figure out why I spoke the way I did, I assumed.

"You talk funny." She laughed, I now noticed her accent. Clearly from Glasgow.

"As do you." I said clearly. I stood up and let the owl fly away. My hair fell down my back as I walked towards the bathroom door. I brushed my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a black silk pyjama trousers and a grey vest top. I pushed my side fringe out of my face and watched it fall back to where it had been before. My cold grey eyes studied my surroundings. Although I had got changed in this room I never took it all in, I wanted to escape from the girls in my dorm. It was largely green, black and silver and very, very clean.

_'Must be good house elves.'_ I thought to myself as I checked for dirt. Mum told me that the first years get the old seventh years dorms. She said to check for anything unclean, she said she knew what seventh year girls are like. I didn't want to know what she had meant, but I had a rough idea, so I didn't ask her.

When I stepped back into the dorm the girl who spoke to me was now fully awake. She sat cross-legged on _my_ bed as she waited for me. Her hair was had been patted down and she had put a pair of dark rimmed glasses on. As I walked closer I tried to not screw my face up at her pink nightgown. I stood a few steps away from my bed and looked at the girl, I raised my eyebrow at her. She clearly saw it because she smirked.

"You're that Malfoy girl, ain't ya?" She asked.

"Yes," I said standing a little straighter. "I am a Malfoy."

"But you're the one what started on the Longbottoms."

"Yes,"

"Why ain't you a Gryffindor then? You must be brave to stand up to them, and that boy being in fourth year and all."

"Because I am a Slytherin. I am not my brother." I sighed.

"Fair enough," She shrugged. "I'm Harris, by the way. Nikki Harris."

"Talitha Malfoy." I said as I stuck my hand out for her to shake it. I may not like her, but I will be civil towards her. Nikki shook my hand with a great force. "Well," I said as I rubbed my arm where it felt it had been pulled out of a socket. "Now that that is all cleared up, would you be kind and get off my bed. I would much appreciate it."

"Why do you talk like that?" Nikki asked, not moving.

"Like what?"

"Like you're all posh or somethin'." She shrugged.

"I was taught to speak like this."

"By who?"

"My Grandmother."

"Cool. Have you met the other two?" She asked nodding to the two sleeping girls.

"No I haven't, now please could-"

"I know that one is called Piper or something. Pretty sure she's got a twin brother, also a Slytherin. Well, that's what I made out from the Sortin'." She said pointing to one of the girls who was sleeping gracefully on her side.

"A twin you say."

"Yeah, why?" Nikki asked as she looked up to me.

"I don't have the best experiences with twins." I said looking to the sleeping Piper.

"How come?"

"Two of my brother's friends are twins, they tease me a lot."

"Oh, you mean the Scamanders?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Yeah, I do." She said as she slid off the other side of my bed. "Their Dad was pally with my family." She shrugged as she walked over to her own bed. I sat down on mine, avoiding the warm spot where Nikki had sat.

"I see." I said, uninterested.

"Their Mum's a bit of a wacko, don't you 'hink?" Nikki smirked. My stomach tensed at Nikki's comment. I had to keep control of my anger. If Grandmother found out she would surely scold me for it.

"Not that I've noticed." I said as coolly as I could.

"C'mon, she's like totally cray cray." Nikki said holding in her laughter.

"Stop it." I snapped.

"What?" Nikki asked with a puzzled tone.

"Stop saying those things about Luna."

"Oh, no. You like her don't you!" Nikki gasped. "I'm so sorry." She said, she sounded sincere but I assumed that was probably because it was our first day and we were going to be sleeping in beds right next to each other for the next seven years.

I slid under the cover on my bed and flicked my silk curtain across my bed, blocking my sight of Nikki. After pulling the curtain all the way around my bed I curled up on my side. Next to my head on my pillow lay the doll Scorpius had given me. I picked her up and hugged her. After ten minutes of being unsettled I put my finger in my mouth and lightly chewed it. My teeth soon found the marks on my finger that I had left when I was a child. Scorpius had these marks on his finger too. Finally feeling comfortable, I drifted off to sleep.

~O~O~

"Hey, Malfoy! Wake up!" I heard Nikki shout.

I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, I had chosen a pleated skirt with pointe style black shoes. My hair was in a ballet bun like it had been a few days ago at Albus' home. I stepped into the dorm and found Nikki, the girl named Piper and the nameless girl standing around bed which had been hidden by the silk curtain. Nikki whipped the curtain round and jumped on my bed, expecting to land on me she gave a yelp when she hit the mattress.

"Hey, look!" She shouted. None of us could see her due to the curtain, and no one had noticed I was watching. Piper pulled the curtain round further. Nikki sat on my bed with my doll in her hands. Dolly's face looked terrified as she saw an unfamiliar face.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as I ran towards her and pried Dolly out of Nikki's hands.

"You're already dressed?" The nameless girl asked.

"Yes, I am." I shot. I looked back at Dolly and stroked her hair, she soon became calm. "If I find you've touched her ever again, there will be serious consequences." I threatened Nikki. "Same goes for you two." I added looked between Piper and the other girl.

"Like what?" Nikki asked as she got off my bed. I placed Dolly under the covers so that her head was poking out and resting on the pillow. I re-made the bed and turned to her.

"My Father and Grandfather were both Death Eaters." I said simply. I picked up my wand from my desk slowly. This caused the girls to flinch slightly. I smiled to myself and put my wand into the inner pocket of my cloak then made my way to the door. I paused and turned to the girls before I left. "See you all in class." I teased then scampered out of sight.

~O~O~

'_What?_' I mouthed to Scorpius across the Great Hall. He sat with Rose and Albus at the Gryffindor table. Dotted around the table I could see red-heads of various shades. Obviously more Weasleys.

'_Where are your friends?_' He asked.

'_I have none._' I mouthed with a sigh and looked back to my cereal.

"Why don't you have any friends, Dolly?" Scorpius asked as he thumped down across the table from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "This is the Slytherin table."

"There's no rule about sitting at your House table." He shrugged. "Why don't you have any friends?"

"I don't like people, you know that."

"Dolly,"

"Don't Dolly me. I share a dorm with three girls. There is one who's name I have not learnt yet. There is Piper, a twin to a Slytherin boy. And then there is Nikki Harris – the Glasgow girl who don't speak proper." I said, imitating Nikki rather well. This caused Scorpius to laugh.

"C'mon Dolly, be nice! I share with Al and four other boys, think how I feel."

"But you're a Gryffindor." I pointed out. "You like each other more than Slytherins do. I think Mum and Dad just got lucky when they befriended their dorm mates."

"Try, Dolly. For me?"

"No," I smirked. "Oh, I wrote to Mum and Dad," I said as Scorpius stood from the bench. "I said that you say hi, as I assume you didn't write."

"No, why would I write?" He asked then ruffled my hair. "That's what I've got you for." He laughed and made his way back to his friends.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" I shouted to him.

"Why are you speaking to yourself?" I heard Nikki ask from next to me.

"I wasn't, I was speaking to my brother." I replied I noticed Piper and the nameless girl sat on either side of me and Nikki placed herself across from me. "I thought I said I'd see you in _class_, not breakfast."

"You did, but we decided to get dressed quickly and come and see our new friend." Piper smirked.

"Don't let me keep you from them." I smiled to her.

"She means you." Nikki informed me.

"I gathered that." I said in a low tone to her.

"Oh," I heard Nikki say.

"I'm Piper, Piper Connor." Piper said.

"Yes, you're the twin."

"Yeah I am, Paddy should be down soon." She smiled.

"I'm Rachel Fay." The nameless girl said.

"Okay, well you know who I am, and I was acquainted with Nikki here last night, so if you don't mind, I'd like to take my leave now." I said as I stood up, the girls stood up with me. "Maybe you didn't understand, I want to leave now, without you three."

"We understood, but we want to be friends with you." Rachel said.

"I don't make friends." I said plainly.

"Why not?" Piper asked, actually sounding concerned.

"I don't need friends."

"But-" Rachel started but before she could continue I saw Scorpius smiling at me from his table. He seemed genuinely happy, I couldn't lead him on like this.

"Leave me alone." I snapped as walked away from them as quick as I could without looking a fool and breaking out into run.

* * *

**What was good, bad and what would you change?**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


End file.
